Blank Paper
by xx reminiscent
Summary: No matter what he did, Nami chan could never get mad at her Roxy kun... [RoxasNaminé fluff]


WARNING! Contains some OOCness  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but enjoy anyway! Sorry in advance if you're not happy with the story or if you find any sort of problems.

* * *

**Blank Paper**

The sun was setting as night began to creep towards Twilight Town. Shops were starting to close and the citizens scurried off in different directions to their homes and families. However, not everyone was ready to call it a day….

Mischievous ocean blue eyes peered out from locks of spiky blonde hair as their possessor ran down one of the roads that branched off from the center of town. After a few yards, the person turned around to face the direction he had ran from to face someone in the distance, a smirk alighting his handsome features.

"C'mon Naminé! I'll race you to the lake!" Roxas shouted as he waved.

The said girl set down the blank papers in her arms onto a nearby bench, sighing. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her hair, light blue eyes reflecting her disappointment towards her male companion.

* * *

The other day, he had given his word to make paper cranes with her just before he had gone home. The next morning, it seemed he had completely forgotten his promise. 

Roxas had jumped out from behind the bench she had planned to sit on, making Naminé yelp in surprise. The white sheets of paper she had been carrying to make the cranes scattered everywhere; on the benches, the floor, people's faces. Some were even swept up by the wind and landed on top of buildings. For the past hour, she ran around, picking up the sheets and apologizing to various strangers who fell victim to the little paper "attack".

All the while, Roxas sat at the bench amused, eating Sea Salt ice cream as he watched the poor girl mutter "sorry" over and over again to hysteric old ladies who thought they had died when their world suddenly turned white.

The sky had turned from a clear blue to a hazy orange when Naminé was finally done.

Now here she was, her arms crossed and a foot tapping the ground impatiently, trying her best to look mad at the spiky haired boy.

Unfortunately, from his distance, Roxas was oblivious to her attempts to seem angry. When he realized his friend wasn't going to follow him anytime soon, he hung his head sadly only to look back up at her moments later as an idea struck him. Blue eyes glinted with mischief as an evil little smirk appeared across his face.

"What's the matter _Nami-chan_?" he stressed the "Nami-chan" loudly and clearly. "Afraid of a little water? I bet you're starting to believe in those stories of fishermen ghosts Ojii-san is always telling us…" Roxas said in a taunting voice.

A vein popped on Naminé's head as soon as the word, "Nami-chan" escaped from the boy's mouth. Whenever that name was uttered, the result would normally be her throwing the nearest object in reach at his face, which he would always be able to dodge whether it'd be a pencil or a five pound rock she just so happened to have in her hand at the time. In other words, his trump card.

"Nami-chan, Nami-chan, Nami-chan, scared little _Nami-chaaaaaaan_." he chanted over and over again.

This time, though, there was nothing for her to throw at him. So instead, she did the next best thing she could think of. She narrowed her eyes into a dangerous glare and frowned, giving him a "I'm-pissed-off-right-now-so-unless-you-want-me-to-shove-a-tree-up-your-sorry-ass-don't-call-me-Nami-chan-again" look. Roxas immediately shut up.

"Well _Roxy-kun_." Naminé said in a slow, dangerous tone, feeling rather proud of herself for having just made up that clever little nickname two seconds ago. "One: I am not afraid of the water. Two: There are no such thing as ghosts. And three:…"

Naminé walked right up to Roxas until their faces were practically touching. The boy gulped nervously, a light blush present on his cheeks.

"Three: I bet I can beat you to the lake and back." she whispered with a small smirk of her own.

Without another moment's hesitation, she dashed off towards the water, leaving the stunned boy in the dust. He blinked a few times before coming back to reality.

"Hey! Wait up, Naminé! That's not fair!" Roxas yelled as he ran after the girl.

The girl laughed as she merely turned her head to stick her tongue at him, making him laugh as well.

_"Who am I kidding? I can never get mad at him…"

* * *

_

The next day, she never figured out what Roxas was talking about when he asked about the pile of white paper she left at the bench… 

**Owari**


End file.
